


Fictober 2019: Fire Emblem

by irisandlily



Series: Fire Emblem Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, ElizaSilas, F/F, F/M, Fictober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: Fire Emblem drabbles for Fictober 2019. Will be about Awakening, Fates, and Heroes





	1. "It will be fun, trust me." -Eliza/Silas

(Silas & Eliza aka ElizaSilas)

* * *

“Silas where are you taking me?” Eliza sat in front of Silas as he held the reins in his hands as they rode through the forest.

“It’s a surprise.” Eliza could practically see his grin through the blindfold as she leaned against him.

“Okay but- what was that?!” she instinctively gripped his arm.

“It’s just a bird, nothing to worry about.” he laughed, “You’re pretty on edge today aren’t you?”

“Well, you did blindfold me.”

“We’re almost there.” they soon came to a stop. Silas slid off the horse and helped Eliza down. The blindfold around her eyes came off and Eliza could only gawk at the beautiful crystal clear lake in front of them, surrounded by the lush forest.

“Silas this is- this is beautiful!” 

“I thought you’d like it.” she stepped closer to the lake, staring in awe at how magical everything seemed. How it seemed like she had stepped into another world, an alcove tucked away, hidden from everything else. “I found this place on patrol yesterday, so I thought it’d be a good place for us to get away from the others for a bit. Thought we could take a dip in the lake.”

“This place is amazing Silas but-” she turned back to him, “I’m really not sure if that’s a good idea. What if an enemy attacks us?” she stared around them, now a bit anxious at the thought of enemies surrounding them, both of them weaponless.

Silas shook his head, “That won’t happen, I promise. And if it does, I’ll protect you with my life.” he kicked off his boots and rolled up his pants, stepping into the lake. “It will be fun, trust me.” he smiled reassuringly, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and he led her towards the middle of the lake. He bowed. “May I have this dance, my lovely princess?”

“Of course my darling knight.” she exaggerated her curtsey and was pulled into a dance. Though the water made it difficult for them to move their feet, they managed, spinning and twirling around. 

Silas peppered her face with kisses, causing her to giggle as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around proclaiming, “I love you!” he ended up tripping on his own two feet and fell over, his grip on Eliza’s waist tightening as she fell with him. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, as he had cushioned her fall.

“I’m fine.” his smile broke into laughter, and Eliza couldn’t help but laugh with him as she lay on top of him. Here they were, in the middle of a war, laying in the middle of a lake, completely unguarded. As their laughter died down, she stared at his lovely green eyes, staring back at her red ones with love and warmth.

She wished things could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing about elizasilas always makes me happy, so you bet there'll be a lot of them


	2. “Secrets? I love secrets.” -Takumi/Silas (unrequited love)

(Sakura, Elise, & Takumi)

* * *

“Gods I’m such a mess.” Takumi groaned, face laid against the table as he had tea with Sakura in the gardens of the Valite Palace. “Of all the people to fall for it had to be _ him_.”

“He is a very sweet person.” Sakura said, “It’s not really- _ surprising_, that you both fell in love with him.”

“But in the end, he only has eyes for her.” 

“For who?” Takumi immediately sat up, stiff as a board. Elise stood at the table.

“Hello Elise.” Sakura greeted her.

“Hi Sakura!” Elise smiled brightly, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Secrets.”

“Secrets? I love secrets.” Elise’s smile turned into a curious grin, “Can I know what secrets you’re talking about?” Sakura looked to Takumi for an answer, and he simply shrugged his shoulders. At this point, he didn’t really care if one other person knew.

“Takumi is uh- in love with someone.” Sakura answered delicately, “But they are already in love with someone else.”

“So he’s given up?” Elise shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she seemed to jump toward Takumi, “That’s no good. You have to fight for their love!”

“That’s kinda impossible since he’s engaged.” Elise immediately went quiet. “To Eliza.” Elise could only stare at him wide-eyed, regret and pity in her expression. “Don’t look at me like that Elise. I’ve come to terms with my feelings for him. As long as he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“...Is that why you tripped yesterday and fell into the pond?” Takumi’s cheeks colored, “I thought you weren’t looking where you were going but it’s because you were _ looking _at Silas that you fell!” she giggled, “I can’t wait to tease you whenever he’s around now.”

“Please don’t.” 

“As Eliza’s second little sister it’s my job to tease you over your crush! Right, Sakura?” the pink-haired girl could only sigh and take a sip of her tea as Takumi groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ship takumi and silas a lot but since i love elizasilas i always gotta include takumi's unrequited love somewhere somehow


	3. "I can't come back." -Marth

(Marth & Robin)

* * *

It was nightfall, by the time Lucina had finally made her decision. Illuminated by a burning candle, Lucina sat at her desk, writing into the night with a quill and bottle of ink.

By midnight, nearly two hours later, there were crumpled up papers scattered all over the desk as the princess tucked away her letter in the folds of her tunic. She blew out the candle and picked up the lantern beside it. With the parallel falchion at her side, she left the room, making her way to another’s.

Lucina quietly opened the door, peeking in, with the only light coming from the lantern. She could see the sleeping forms of her parents under the covers as she placed the letter at her father’s desk. She turned to the crib at the end of the bed, where the sleeping form of her present infant self slept.

“Yours will be a happy future,” she spoke in a whisper, leaning down and placing a kiss upon her infant self's forehead. She placed her tiara over the letter and spared one last glance at her parents before leaving the room, closing the door after her quietly. 

The halls were cold, illuminated by a few scions and the pale moonlight shining through the windows.

“Lucina?” she stopped in her tracks, bracing herself as she turned around to the voice calling her name. 

“Milady.” she bowed her head.

“Lucina it’s the middle of the night.” if Robin noticed the change of address, she didn’t say anything. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I was just going for a walk outside... To clear my head.”

Robin raised a brow, “Then why are you dressed as Marth?”

“I-...” she hadn’t been prepared to talk with Robin before she left. She hadn’t meant to talk to her or Chrom before she left at all. 

“You’re leaving us, aren’t you?” the sorrow in the tactician’s voice pulled at Lucina’s steeled heart.

“I’ll not have myself become a burden. On Chrom or you.”

“Lucina we’ve talked about this before, you could never be a burden on us. You’re our daughter for god's sake!”

“Even so, this is something I’ve chosen to do, long before the Fell Dragon had been defeated.” the queen reached toward her, removing the butterfly mask from her eyes. Lucina looked away from her, and Robin pulled her into a hug.

“My wonderful daughter... My beautiful, noble, daughter... Lucina- is there anything I can say- _ anything I can do _ to convince you to stay?” a quiet, _ pleading _whisper.

Lucina choked back a sob, nearly hugging Robin back before willing herself to keep her arms at her side. She felt like a child again, being comforted by her mother over a nightmare. She breathed in through tears, willing herself not to cry. Trying to commit her mother to memory.

“I’m sorry… but I’ve chosen my path.” she gently pulled away from Robin's warm embrace. She knew if she lingered any longer her resolve would falter, shattering the mask she had carefully crafted and built up for wherever fate would lead her, away from her family. “Please- don’t try to search for me. I can't come back.” she took the mask from Robin’s hands and turned away, leaving her mother to stare after her, calling out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this prompt and knew immediately i had to write chrobin angst  
and then i changed my mind and decided to write lucina angst instead


	4. "You keep me warm." -Miriam/Fjorm

(Fjorm & Miriam)

* * *

“Fuck it’s so cold!” Miriam whined as she sat with Fjorm, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

“Are you not accustomed to the cold?”

“Back where I lived in California it  _ never _ snowed.” Miriam answered, “It got cold sure, but not to the point where it would snow.” she paused in her movements, “I don’t even remember the last time I saw snow- back in my world at least. Must’ve been when I was still a kid.”

“I do recall you complaining about how cold it was while we were in Nifl.” she chuckled, pulling Miriam’s hood over her head. “I thought it was because Nifl is much colder than Askar. I didn’t know you weren’t accustomed to it.”

“Fjorm, it was  _ freezing _ in Nifl! I’m pretty sure my fingers would’ve froze off if Anna hadn’t come up with having Boey create a heating pad so I would stop my whining.” she leaned against Fjorm, hugging her arm. “I should ask him about making more for me.”

“Aren’t you meeting up with Sharena and the others to train? Maybe you can ask Boey if he’s there.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Then shouldn't you go instead of sitting here with me?”

“You keep me warm though.” Miriam hummed as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. “I wish I could just stay with you all day and that I didn't agree to do Frederick’s Fanatical Fitness Hour.”

Fjorm laughed, “I’ll train with you if you’d like.”

“Nah I’ll probably be fine.” she shook her head. “I was really good at dodgeball in elementary so if anything I could just… dodge whatever Frederick throws at me.”

“What is… dodgeball?”

“I’ll explain it some other time. When I don’t have intense training to be late to.” she cringed, “Frederick’s probably gonna make me run laps.”

“At least you’ll warm up quickly.”

“Besides, weren’t you going to help Phina and Olivia with something?” 

“Yes. Phina had something she wanted to try, so she enlisted me and Olivia for help.” she replied, “In fact I should be going soon.”

“Hmm.” Miriam leaned her head on Fjorm’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “Let’s stay here a little bit longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my summoner miriam and fjorm!  
i absolutely love fjorm i knew i had to write this prompt about these girlfriends


	5. "I might just kiss you." -Miriam/Takumi

(Takumi & Miriam)

* * *

“I might just kiss you.”

Takumi did a double-take, staring wide-eyed at Miriam, who sat across from him, elbow propped up on the table, head resting on her hand as she casually drank her coffee.

“I- you- what?” he managed to stutter out, causing the summoner to laugh.

“I _ said_-” she had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. “I might just kiss you.” 

“Uh- thank you...?” that didn’t seem to be the answer she was looking for, as she immediately frowned. “What?”

“I just expected you to have a different reaction.” she admitted, “Like for you to blush real hard.”

“Wait you weren’t joking?”

“Did you think I was?” Takumi honestly wasn’t sure. From the first day they met, Miriam had done nothing but tease and compliment him, if only to see him flustered or embarrassed. He hadn’t taken it seriously at first. He still didn’t, but a part of him did hope, now that they had become much closer.

“Well- yeah.”

“Takumi I’ve been flirting with you for who knows how long. Why would I be joking?”

He nearly choked on his tea. “You were _ flirting with me _?!”

“Obviously.” she rolled her eyes.

“But- Fjorm?” Miriam’s demeanor changed, her playful expression now melancholy at the mention of her previous lover.

“That was almost a year ago,” she said quietly, staring out into the garden. “I- I’ll always love her, but I decided a while ago to move on. And- even before I was with her, you managed to catch my attention. Fjorm just happened to shine a bit brighter than you in my peripheral vision at the time.”

“So- does that mean-” Takumi swallowed thickly.

“It means our relationship depends entirely on how you respond to what I say next...” she looked at him, “Takumi… I might just kiss you.”

“I might just let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ship my summoner with takumi and fjorm and i REALLY LOVE TAKUMI  
so i included fjorm angst cause if instys said she'll die eventually might as well put that piece of information to use


	6. “Now? Now you listen to me?” -Chrom/Robin

(Chrom & Robin)

* * *

Chrom was upset.

“What were you thinking?!” 

More than upset. He was _ furious _ with Robin.

“I had it under control.”

“Did you now?” Chrom glared at her, “What exactly about you running off alone was _ under control _?” 

“I was charging the enemy! And I wasn’t alone.” she protested, “Frederick was right behind me!”

“He was _ chasing after you _ for running off from the others.” he pointed out. “You’re lucky this was a mock battle.”

“That's _ exactly _ why I charged the enemy alone! I was conducting a test, and Ricken was helping me!”

“Please leave me out of this.” Ricken walked by them rather quickly.

“Could you two _ please _ stop arguing?” Lissa’s voice reminded them where they were. In the middle of the mess hall, with nearly every Shepherd watching them. Lon’qu at least had the decency to ignore them. The rest of them were either openly staring or going about their business, pretending they hadn’t just been staring.

“As entertaining it is to watch you guys, you need to calm down for a few seconds and actually talk things out.” Lissa scolded them. Chrom and Robin were quiet, both equally looking like scolded children. Lissa turned to Robin, “Robin, why did you charge the enemy alone?”

“...Because I wanted to test an experiment and enlisted Ricken to help me.”

“And Chrom? Why are you upset with Robin?”

“Because she ran off alone and charged the enemy. While it may have been a mock battle, if she did something like that in a real one we may end up losing her.”

“Okay, now try _ talking _ instead of yelling at each other.”

“Robin-” Chrom turned to her, “I’m sorry for getting so upset with you. I understand what you were doing was an experiment, and I trust your judgment.”

“And I’m sorry for dismissing your worries Chrom. Even if it is a mock battle, my actions should reflect what I would do on the battlefield.” 

“Good.” Lissa seemed satisfied with them and turned away, walking back over to Maribelle. The rest of the Shepherds as well went back to what they were doing.

Robin should’ve seen it coming.

“Robin?”

It had been so obvious.

“Hey, are you alright?”

So obvious that a trap had been laid for them.

“Robin!” Chrom shook her out of her thoughts, worry etched on his features, “What’s the plan?” she stared at him, not knowing what to say. That she was out of plans and schemes. That she didn’t have a plan to help them.

That she couldn’t protect the one she loved.

Her brown eyes must have relayed her thoughts, as Chrom simply nodded, gripping her shoulders as the rain battered against them.

“We have to distract them to give Robin a chance to escape,” he shouted over the rain, loud enough for the rest of the Shepherds to hear.

“What- No I’m not leaving you here!” she gripped his arm, glaring at him, “I’ll not let you sacrifice yourself for me.”

“Robin they’re _ after you_. You have to escape and-”

“I won’t do that!” she shook her head furiously, “I can’t live with myself if you were to die. I won’t run off alone.” despite the terribly dangerous situation they were in, she smiled, grabbing his hand, “That’s what you told me not to do before, remember?”

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Chrom sighed but managed to return her smile as he kissed her hand. “Stay close to me then.” 

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't have time to finish this and post it for day 6, so here it is for day 7  
anyways i love chrobin


	7. "You could talk about it, you know?" -Eliza/Silas

(ElizaSilas)

* * *

Two months ago the war between Hoshido and Nohr had ended.

Two months ago, she had lost so many of those she loved.

For nearly two months Eliza had been riddled with nightmares. She no longer dreamt of her Hoshido siblings dying before her.

Instead, she was reliving the deaths of those that had died in the war, sacrificing themselves for her. Her mother, Flora, Lilith, Elise, Xander, and Azura. She would wake up screaming, sobbing as Silas cradled her in his arms.

She never talked about her dreams. 

Never talked about their deaths. Not in detail, about what she had experienced. 

How deeply it affected her.

She awoke screaming, sobbing as Silas was quick to take hold of her in his arms, comforting her.

“You could talk about it, you know?” she shook her head through tears. 

“Eliza I can’t go on seeing you like this.” he held her tightly, “I hate seeing you wake up in tears, hyperventilating from nightmares and crying out in fear. I hate not being able to do anything, not being able to help you because you shut me out. _ Please_.” he pleaded, “You don’t have to keep it in. I’ll always be here for you so please- don’t shut me out.”

“I-” like glass, she shattered at his caring, sincere gaze. She poured out her nightmares, her feelings and thoughts. How she kept reliving their deaths _ over and over again_.

How in her dreams, it was _ her _ blade that had impaled Elise. How Xander blamed her as her blade _ sliced _ through his flesh. A sickening sound as Garon whispered into her ear that everything was _ her fault. _

“Eliza- _ look at me_.” Silas cupped her face in his hands, stilling her onslaught of tears. “None of what happened was your fault. No one blames you for what happened.”

“But the people of Nohr must blame me-”

“Their opinion doesn’t matter.” he said sternly, “They don’t know anything about you. Only that you’re a former Nohriam Princess who chose to side with Hoshido, and helped end a war.” he wiped the tears from her face, “You’re incredibly brave and kind Eliza. You’re always willing to give others a second chance, and you care for others so much.” he pressed his forehead against hers, “Don’t ever blame yourself for what happened.”

“Silas… thank you… for being here for me.”

“I’ll always be here for you.” they kissed and talked the night away, Eliza slowly falling asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a similar scene in my fire emblem fates shorts and can i just say the reason is im lowkey bad at thinking up different scenarios but ALSO i imagine eliza gets a lot of nightmares of those she loves dying, no matter what side she chooses  
it's honestly a crime i haven't written a lot elizasilas for theses prompts and i need that to change


	8. "I know you didn't ask for this." -Chrom/Robin

(Chrom & Robin)

“So this is it.” Chrom gripped Falchion as he stood with Robin, awaiting for Frederick to return with a report. “The final battle between us and Gangrel.”

Robin took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, looking at him, her brown eyes warm and comforting. “Whatever strength I have is yours, Chrom. For your sister, we’ll ensure peace between Ylisse and Plegia.”

“Robin-...” Chrom brought her hands to his chest and kissed them. “Thank you, for being with me thus far.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Chrom started, “To be dragged into a war that you have no business in. Not when you have no memories of who you are or where you’re from.” 

“I didn’t ask to fall in love with a stupid prince but I did anyway.” Robin retorted. “We’re in this together Chrom.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You found me passed out in the middle of a field and gave me a home despite the fact I could've stabbed you in the back at any moment.” she grinned wryly. “That’s enough to make any girl fall in love with you.”

“Remind me to marry you after all this.”

“Of course love.” she kissed his cheek, “We’ll end this war, together.” Chrom smiled.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turned out shorter than the other fictober stories, but im satisfied with it  
short, simple, and sweet


	9. "There is just something about her." -Chrom/Robin

(Marth, Robin, & Chrom)

* * *

Robin stood outside the mess hall, leaning against the railing in the chilly night, staring aimlessly at nothing. Inside, she could hear the merriment and festivities. The rest of the Shepherds were inside, drinking and feasting. Letting loose and having fun after a hard day’s work.

“Robin?” she turned her head to see Chrom at the doorway. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just needed some air. You?”

“Looking for you.” he came up next to her, “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking… about Marth. “There is just something about him.” Robin said, “Marth… she seems familiar somehow.”

“Familiar how?”

“I don’t know how to explain it exactly.” she shrugged. "Something about her… I feel like I met her before.”

“Do you think she’s connected to your past?”

She thought for a moment. It would make sense she supposed but… “I don’t think so. It’s just a feeling of familiarity. Like- I _ should _ know who she is, but I don’t.” she shook her head. “Whether she’s connected to my past or future, she seems to know more about me than I know about myself.”

“Well- whoever this Marth fellow is, I’m grateful for her help. If not for her Emm might have been killed.”

“And you would’ve been injured.”

Chrom waved her off, “A small injury, compared to if we had lost Emm.”

“Chrom-...” Robin gripped his hand, “You need to… _ not _ act like your life is invaluable compared to Emmeryn’s.”

“And _you_ need to stop acting as if no one would care if you died.” he countered with a glare. “If we lost you- if _ I _ lost you...”

“I don’t plan on dying Chrom.” she reassured him with a smile, “You found me, so you’re stuck with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more chrobin!!! writing about chrobin and writing about lucina is surprisingly fun  
my power's out for a few days in my area cause electrical company sucks so i'm writing an posting these on the library wifi  
these will probably all be a day late sorry about that


	10. "There is a certain taste to it." -Eliza/Silas

(Silas, Mikoto, & Eliza) (ElizaSilas with their daughter Mikoto)

* * *

“There is a certain taste to it.” Silas cringed at his own words, seeing Eliza’s dejected expression. “Not that it’s bad!” he assured her. From behind Eliza, he could see their daughter Mikoto smack her forehead with absolute disbelief. “What did you... put in it exactly?”

“Well the recipe called for certain spices but I added a few of other things to it.” Eliza smiled, “I added soy sauce and cheese-” Silas could feel his stomach beginning to churn at the thought of the combination. 

_ “Father I must strongly oppose letting Mother cook alone in the kitchen without any… supervision.” _

_ “Mikoto she’ll be fine.” he ruffled his daughter’s grey hair. “She has a recipe to follow. What can possibly go wrong?” _

_ “You seem unable to recall the last time Mother attempted to cook for you.” Mikoto crossed her arms, brow raised. “You were bedridden for two days.” _

_ “Only two!” he countered, “An improvement from five days.” Mikoto could only shake her head. _

_ “Will you at least allow me to- watch over her, in the event something catches fire?” _

_ He thought for a moment before nodding his head, “I’ll allow that, but you’re not allowed to help her or give her suggestions or hints.” _

_ “Alright, Father.” _

Silas had to wonder just what else Eliza had added to the dish that had made Mikoto step out of the kitchen half an hour ago to gag before recomposing herself and stepping back in.

“Silas?” the look of innocence and the smile she gave him stabbed him in the heart, and he could only smile in return, despite his stomach protesting.

“It could use a bit of work, but it’s definitely better than last time!” her smiled brightened, and Silas knew he would eat anything she made for him.

“Would you like some Mikoto?”

“Ah- no thank you, Mother. I’m afraid I- suddenly don’t have much of an appetite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy with work and school so i didnt have time to write these into now   
hopefully by monday i'll be back on track with these and they won't be late  
enjoy some elizasilas with their third child mikoto! she's sophie's twin sister, and kana's older sister


	11. "I never knew it could be this way." -Eliza/Silas

(Silas & Eliza aka ElizaSilas)

* * *

Eliza hissed in pain as Silas undid the bandage on her hand, the wound had nearly healed, but it was still painful when she gripped the Yato. He applied the ointment as Sakura had instructed earlier.

“I never knew it could be this way.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as he finished bandaging her hand.

“You,  _ us _ .” she flexed her hand, the pain beginning to disappear. “I always thought I’d never be able to leave the fortress. Always thought I’d be stuck in there for the rest of my life, like a bird in a gilded cage.” she shook her head, “I- also dreamed someone would rescue me. Like those princesses in my books, rescued by a handsome prince or knight.”

“And you ended up rescuing yourself.” Silas pointed out.

“In a way, I suppose.”

“And you ended up rescuing me instead.”

Eliza smiled and kissed him, “I still met my handsome knight just like in the books.”

“And I was rescued by the most beautiful princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more elizasilas cause they're my otp (besides chrobin obviously)  
short, but its enough for me


	12. "Can you stay?" -Chrom/Robin

(Robin & Chrom)

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day. Endless marching and scouting the terrain for enemy movement. They were all on edge. All worn out and tired.

Robin herself felt like she was going to fall over at any given moment. So when she and Chrom had been in the middle of discussing battle tactics, it had been no surprise (to herself) that she had fainted from exhaustion. 

“Chrom I’m _ fine_, really.” she reassured him with a smile, “I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“Robin you’re exhausted and overworking yourself to the point of _ fainting _.” he crossed his arms, “I don’t want you up and about if you’re going to fall over any second.”

“Chrom you’re exaggerating.”

“Says the one who can barely keep her eyes open.” he sighed, “Please- just rest. If not for yourself for me. Captain’s orders.” despite her stubbornness, she relented, and Chrom nodded his head with satisfaction. “I’ll leave you to rest then-”

“Can you stay?” he stared at her, blinking in confusion, and she cursed herself. She really should sleep, her lack of energy and brainpower clearly wasn’t helping her think straight. She didn’t dare say anything else she’d regret. But the hypothetical idea of having someone to snuggle up to while she slept was so… _ tempting_. Not that it had to do with Chrom and that he was kind and sweet and _incredibly handsome_-

“Of course.” Robin scooted over on her cot, allowing Chrom to lay down next to her. Due to the cot originally fitting only one person, they were forced to lay close, their breaths mingling, Robin’s hands against his chest, Chrom’s arm over her waist. She was beginning to worry if she had overstepped some sort of boundary when she felt something warm against her forehead. 

Her face heated up as Chrom smiled at her, forehead pressed against her own.

In the dim lighting, she could see the faintest of pink on his cheeks.

“Sleep, Robin. I’ll be here in the morning.” 

“Goodnight Chrom.” she smiled shyly before closing her eyes.

“Sweet dreams Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chrobin fluff cause I LOVE THEM


	13. "I'm doing this for you." Chrom/Robin

_ _

_ (Chrom & Robin) _

* * *

_ “Promise me, Robin. Promise me you won’t choose to sacrifice yourself.” _

_ “Chrom…” _

“...YOU CANNOT SLAY… WHAT MAY NEVER DIE…”

“I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again!” Lucina charged at Grima, “Die now, that our future can live!” the monster screeched as Lucina slashed at him.

“Now, Robin! This is our chance!” Chrom readied his blade. “I'm going to finish it!” Robin shouldered Chrom to the side as she stood before Grima. “Robin?! Wait, what-” 

“Mother?!” Morgan made to run to Robin’s side, but Lucina grabbed him by the arm, holding him back.

“For once, I’m glad you and I are the same.” Robin readied a Thoron as she spared a glance back at her children. Morgan’s brown eyes, full of fear and anxiety. Lucina’s blue ones, determined, but with underlying sadness and understanding. “Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…”

“Robin, please don't do this!”

“I’m doing this for you, Chrom.” Robin gave him a dry smile. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you, or anyone else. Not when I could do something about it.”

“Please-...”

Grima snarled, “...YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!”

“I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable… In some way, I- we share the blame.” electricity cackled in her hand. “It’s only right we meet our end together!”

“Mother!” Lucina screamed as Robin attacked Grima, the monster beginning to fade away as the lightning subsided, as well as Robin.

“Robin! No!” Chrom caught her as she fell to her knees. 

“Mother!!” Lucina and Morgan rushed to her side, dropping down to their knees as Chrom cradled Robin in his arms.

“My sweet children…” Robin wiped at Morgan’s flow of tears before brushing strands of long blue hair away from Lucina’s face. “I’m so incredibly proud of you both.”

“Robin!” Chrom’s voice was insistent as she brought a hand to his cheek.

“Thank you, Chrom. For… everything… Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them...” she kissed him, “May we meet again, in a better life…” 

“Robin! No!” he screamed, tears spilling from his eyes as Robin disappeared. His cries of grief echoing his children’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hitting yall with some back to back chrobin fluff than ANGST  
chrobin hurts but i love


	14. "Scared, me?" -Takumi (Haunted House Part 1)

(Takumi, Sakura, Elise, Eliza, & Silas)

* * *

“Is this really a good idea?” Sakura asked, clutching Takumi's arm as they stood in front of the supposedly haunted house. 

“It’s a great idea!” Elise was full of excitement, unable to keep still, “None of you have ever been to a haunted place before, right?”

“Well none of us ever had a reason to.” Eliza shook her head, “I was too busy with classes to join you or Camilla and Leo.”

“So this is the perfect opportunity!”

“For what? To die?”

Elise giggled, “You’re not scared are you Takumi?”

“Scared, me?” Takumi feigned confidence. In truth, he was just as scared as Sakura. Of course, he wouldn’t admit such a thing. Not when Sakura clung to him. “I’m just worried. This house looks pretty old, I don’t want it collapsing in on itself with us in there.”

“I’ve been here plenty of times before. We’ll be fine. Probably.” Takumi didn’t like the added ‘probably’.

“It’ll be fun.” Eliza laughed, “And if anyone doesn’t want to go in, they can wait out here for us instead.” she turned to Sakura, “Sakura if you’re not comfortable going in…”

“No I- I think I’ll be fine. As long as you or Takumi are with me.”

“Of course.” he answered, “I’m not going to let you be alone in there.”

“Great!” Elise grinned, “I set up a game in there for you guys. Your objective is to find the treasure I hid there. There’s a bunch of clues in all the rooms to help you. So, you’ll be splitting up into groups!” Takumi didn’t like where this was going. “Sakura, you’ll be paired up with Eliza!”

He _ really _didn’t like where this was going. 

“Takumi, you’ll be with Silas!” if Takumi had a keyboard in front of him, he was ninety-nine percent sure he’d be keyboard smashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FOUR DAYS BEHIND so please enjoy this modern au of my fav fats characters about to go to a haunted house  
part 2 of this will be up in a short while


	15. "Patience... is not something I'm known for." -Takumi (Haunted House Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of day 14

(Takumi & Silas)

* * *

Out of all the schemes Elise had concocted to get Takumi so spend time with Silas, _ this one _ had to be the worst one yet. Not only that, Eliza seemed to be _ encouraging _ the schemes, not minding that Takumi spent time with her _ boyfriend_.

_ “I want you two to be better friends!” _

_ “Friends, right…” _

“Elise isn’t making these clues easy for us to find.” Takumi crossed his arms as he and Silas stood in what was once a private study of whoever had lived in the old haunted house they were in.

“I mean that’s part of the fun in these treasure hunts.” Silas laughed, “You just have to have some patience.”

“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

“I know this and I love you.” Takumi felt the wind knocked out of him. He stared at Silas dumbstruck, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He was utterly speechless. “Takumi? You okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” his voice was an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine just- you love me?”

“Of course, you’re my friend, so I love you.” Silas tilted his head, “We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Of course.” Takumi swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing a smile. “Friends.” Silas gave him a weird look, as if he could tell the smile wasn’t all too real. 

“Takumi are you-” the door was pushed open and Eliza stepped in.

“Oh!” she blinked, “So this is where you two were. Sakura and I found two clues. Have you found any yet?”

“Just one.” Silas held up a piece of paper, and Eliza went over to him to compare the three clues.

“Takumi?” Sakura tugged on his sleeve, worry on her features as she stared up at him, “Are you alright?” he stared at them, the way they seemed to gravitate toward each other, Silas automatically putting a hand on her waist to pull her close as Eliza leaned her head against his shoulder.

“...Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: what if... i write takusilas  
my friend: 👀  
me: but it's sad  
my friend: :(  
elise, sakura, and takumi as a trio of friends with only 1 braincell and takumi rarely gets to use it


	16. "Enough! I heard enough!" -Sakura

(Azura, Takumi, Sakura, & Eliza)

* * *

“Long ago, there was once a beautiful queen. She ruled her kingdom with a kind hand, but she had a secret. Every full moon, she would forbid anyone to enter the east wing at night, where her quarters were located.” 

“One day, a young girl recently hired as a servant was curious about this, so she snuck into the east wing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she came to the queen’s room.” 

Azura paused in her storytelling, her gaze wandering over Takumi before landing on Sakura.

“Sakura if you're so scared you don’t have to listen,” she stated as the pink-haired princess clung to Eliza.

“N-No, keep going.”

Azura smiled, “The door to the queen’s room was open halfway, and the girl peered in. The room was dark, the only light coming from the open doors that led directly to the queen’s personal garden. Standing there was the Queen, but the girl noticed something off about her. When the Queen turned around, the girl saw a monstrous face, gaunt, and sickly green, eyes ghostly white, claws for hands.”

“The Queen screeched and the girl fled, the monster chasing after her. The girl lost her footing on the stairs, tumbled… and died.”

“W-What about the Queen?”

“The Queen moved the girl’s body out of the east wing. The next day, one of the maids discovered the new girl’s body and the steps of the palace. They say she roams the castle halls, not knowing she’s dead. Just after nine o’clock you’ll hear her footsteps, followed by three knocks on the door.”

“Ahhhh!” Sakura covered her ears with her hands, shaking like a leaf. “Stop! It’s too scary!!”

“Sakura it’s not a real story.” Takumi shook his head before eyeing Azura, “It’s not… right?”

“Well… there may have been some truth behind it.” she answered, “I remember hearing rumors of a servant girl vanishing when I lived in Nohr. People said she ran away, but she hadn’t taken any of the things with her.”

“Enough I heard enough!” Sakura trembled as she stood up, though immediately sat back down. “D-Did you hear that?”

“Hear what-” Eliza shushed Takumi, and they went quiet. They could hear footsteps coming to a stop outside the door, followed by three knocks. Takumi and Sakura simultaneously shrieked in fear and automatically clung to Eliza. 

“Hello?” the door opened, Elise’s head peering in. “What are you all doing?”

“Elise!” Eliza smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Azura asked me earlier to come to her room around nine.” the princess stepped into the room and sat down beside the songstress, “She told me specifically to knock three times too.”

“Azura…” Takumi glared at her, and she merely smiled.

“You two have such interesting reactions to scary things, I can’t help it. Shall I tell another scary story?”

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing about the hoshido siblings!! its fun and cute


	17. "Just follow me, I know the area." -Eliza/Silas

(Silas & Eliza aka ElizaSilas)

* * *

“Just follow me, I know the area.” Eliza snorted as Silas led her through the plaza, weaving through the stalls and shops.

“I didn’t know you knew so much about this place,” she spoke with an amused tone. 

"I have a good memory.” he shrugged.

“Didn’t you get lost in Castle Shirasagi-”

“That doesn’t count because I didn’t know there was more than one stable.” he reminded her, “I’ve been here a few times recently.”

“When was the last time?”

“Before the war.” 

Eliza lightly smacked his arm as they stopped a flower cart. “That was two years ago Silas. I wouldn’t call that recent.” he simply smiled and placed upon her head a flower crown.

“Choose one for me.” Eliza picked a flower crown matching her own, placing it on his head with a smile. 

“My, don’t you two look adorable.” the woman at the cart grinned, “Such a lovely couple. I hope you two have a wonderful life together.”

“Thank you miss.” Eliza bowed, as Silas paid for the flower crowns and they left, continuing through the plaza. After a bit longer, they passed a shop Eliza was fairly certain they had passed five minutes earlier. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“...Would you believe me if I said yes?”

She shook her head, “We should’ve just stayed inside the castle. Orochi _ did _ say there would be some misfortune for us today. I suppose this is that misfortune.”

“But I wanted to take you out today, away from duties and the others.” he sighed, then muttered, “Today was supposed to be special.”

“Did I miss something important?” she asked with worry, “I didn’t forget another date did I?” she didn’t recall planning a date with Silas. Truthfully she didn’t mind nor need dates. As long as she was with him. 

Eliza didn’t _ think _ she forgot anything important. Their anniversary had been in March, it was June. His birthday wasn’t until November, and hers until September. So what was it she couldn’t remember?

“This was the day we were reunited at Fort Jinya.”

She blinked, “That was today?” he nodded his head, “And… you remembered?”

“Well- yeah. We were reunited again, and while nearly everyone else at the fort wanted to either leave me for dead or kill me, you chose to spare me, despite not remembering anything about me. I will always be grateful for that day.” his eyes were so full of love and adoration, that Eliza kissed him, despite the fact they were in public. She pulled away, pressing her forehead against his with a bashful smile.

While the scars of war would never fully heal, Eliza was truly happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hggggnnnnn i love elizasilas!!!!


	18. "I could really eat something." -Takumi/Silas

(Silas & Takumi)

* * *

“Damn, I could really eat something,” Takumi muttered under his breath to Sakura, who sat beside him as they listened to the war meeting. Sakura could only offer him a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to Yukimura. An elbow nudged his arm and he glanced at the person on his right. 

Silas wasn’t looking at him, his attention on Yukimura, though he glanced at Takumi briefly. Takumi then noticed a crumpled up paper in front of him. 

Discreetly, he unfurled the paper, and a wrapped piece of candy dropped into his hand.

_ A little birdie told me you liked matcha flavored candy. :) _

Upon closer inspection, he could see the color of the green candy through the white wrapper. He popped the candy into his mouth, instantly melting at the sweet taste of matcha. He quickly scribbled a reply on the paper before pushing it toward the knight, who read the note and scribbled his own reply onto it.

_ I could tell you liked it! We should go and buy more together sometime :) _

Takumi could feel himself blush, and would’ve written that ‘yes I would love to go buy candy with you’ if not for Ryoma staring directly at him from across the table.

Maybe after the meeting, Takumi could convince the knight to go to town with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some cute Takumi/Silas that doesn't revolve around ElizaSilas even though it's short  
anyways im almost a week behind on fictober so im trying to fix that rn so dont be alarmed if you get multiple update from this in the next few days


	19. "No, and that's final." -Lucina (Part 1)

(Tiki, Morgan, & Lucina)

* * *

“Hya!” Lucina attacked Gerome with the training sword,

“Lucina!” she paused in her movements, looking back briefly to spot Morgan waving at her from the fence that surrounded the training grounds. The distraction was brief, but enough time for Gerome to slash at her, causing her to stumble back as the wooden sword was knocked out of her hand. Gerome pointed his training sword at her.

“I yield,” she said, holding her hands up in defeat. He lowered the sword.

“Don’t let your guard down.” she nodded her head and walked over to Morgan.

“Morgan.” she greeted her brother, “Weren’t you studying?” 

“I finished. But- a messenger asked me to give this to you.” he took a letter out of his pocket, handing it to her. “He said it was from the voice of the Divine Dragon.”

“Lady Tiki?” she took the letter, unrolling it to read its contents.

“What does it say?”

“Lady Tiki requests my presence at the Divine Dragon Grounds.”

“Isn’t that all the way in Valm?” Morgan asked, “When do you leave?”

“I’m to leave as soon as I’m able.” she picked up Falchion and left for her room to prepare for the journey. “I’ll take one of the merchant ships headed to Valm tomorrow morning.”

“Let me come with you!” Morgan bounded after her. “It can be a fun trip, just the two of us!”

“Morgan I’m not going to Valm for fun. If Lady Tiki requests that I come to the Divine Dragon Grounds, it must be important.” she stated, “Especially if she can’t come to tell me in person.”

“All the more reason for me to come with!” Morgan got in front of her, halting her. “I can help if there’s trouble.”

“No, and that's final,” she said firmly. “I want you to stay in Ylisse. And not a word of this to Father.”

“Not a word of what to me?” 

“Father.” Lucina turned to see Chrom.

“Lucina’s going to visit Lady Tiki.” Morgan blurted out, causing her to sigh. So much for not telling him.

“Tiki? Why?”

“Lady Tiki has requested my presence at the Divine Dragon Grounds.” she explained, “Her letter seemed urgent, so I’m going to prepare to leave tomorrow morning.”

“And you were planning on leaving without telling anyone but Morgan?”

“...Yes…” she said hesitantly. “I know I’m abandoning my royal duties but it must be important if Lady Tiki couldn’t come and tell me herself. Do I have your permission to leave, Father?”

“You do, but I want you to bring someone else with you.”

“Father-”

“You are more than capable of taking care of yourself I know, but it would ease my mind if you had someone go with you.” Chrom gave them a small smile, “Why not take Morgan with you?”

“Lady Tiki.” Lucina bowed, “I have come as you requested… with Morgan.”

“Hello Lady Tiki.” Morgan waved at the voice of Naga. 

“Hello Lucina, Morgan.” she greeted them. “It’s good to see you're both well.”

“What did you need, Lady Tiki?”

“It’s about Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so very behind on fictober!!!  
this will be a two parter and part two will be up shortly  
also i love writing chrobin angst and lucina angst it's the good shit


	20. "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me." -Lucina (Part 2)

(Marth & Robin)

* * *

_ Awaken, Fellblood. _

“...Where am I?” she could only see darkness around her. Never ending darkness.

_ You who saved this world from destruction, have been sleeping. _

“That doesn’t make any sense…” she couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere around her. “How long have I been asleep?”

_ Exactly one year, Fellblood. _

“Stop calling me that. That’s not my name. It’s-...”

_ You don’t remember your name, do you? _

“Of course I do! It’s-...” wait, what  _ was _ her name? She was sure she had one, given to her long ago. A name that she had enjoyed hearing coming from someone. But… who  _ was _ that someone? And who was she?

“...What is my name?” 

_ You will remember it in due time. _

The voice seemed to be… amused by her.

“How do I leave this darkness?”

_ In order to leave, you must remember. Remember who you are, and the role you played. Remember the bonds you forged. Remember those you love. _

“How do I do that if I don’t even know who I am?”

_ Child from the future.  _

A light shone in the darkness, and a mysterious masked swordsman emerged. He had a faint glow to him, making him look ethereal. 

_ He will aid you. _

The masked swordsman approached her, stopping only a few feet away. 

“Milady.” the swordsman bowed, “It is-... an honor to see you again.”

“Who are you?”

“I am… someone connected to your past, present, and future,” he answered. “That is why the Divine Dragon has chosen me to aid you.”

“Everything you’re telling me is- confusing.”

“I cannot explain it, Milady. You’ll have to trust me.”

“Can I have your name?”

“You may call me Marth.”

“Marth? That… sounds vaguely familiar.”

“Tell me, do you recall anything of your life? Any memories?”

“I-” she struggled to recall anything. Her memories were there, she knew they were, but it was as if they were being covered by a layer of fog. “You say you’re connected to my… past? That means I must know who you are. Can’t you tell me?”

“In order for you to escape this darkness, you must remember on your own, Milady.” Marth shook his head. 

“Not even a little hint?”

“Not even a hint.” she crossed her arms, thinking.

“Well… you’ve already given me a hint!”

“What-”

“You called me Milady, therefore I must be some form of royalty. A queen, maybe?” she had been halfheartedly joking, but the way Marth seemed to tense at the guess confirmed it. “If I’m a queen then… is there a king?”

“I… cannot say.” she looked down at her hand. Despite being in darkness, she could still see herself clearly. 

Sitting on her left ring finger was indeed a ring. A silver band with two small blue jewels in the middle. Between those two jewels was a strange marking branded into a white jewel.

“This mark on my ring is… I’ve seen it before. Someone had this mark on his shoulder… someone important to me… he called me Robin.”

“Milady-! You remember your name?” Marth asked, “What else?”

She recalled him. A man, with his blue hair and blue eyes, a sword gleaming in his hand as she stood at his side. “His name… what was it? I remember his face- and his voice… Chrom!” she could remember him now, very clearly in fact.

Remembering him caused the lid on her memories to explode, and memories of the Shepherds and her friends flooded her.

The memories assaulting her all at once was too much for her to handle, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_ “Chrom, we have to do  _ ** _something_ ** _ .” _

_ “What do you propose we do?” _

_ “Uh... Uh, I don't know!...” her eyes opened, and two figures came into focus. A blonde girl, staring at her with worry, and a blue-haired young man. They noticed her awake. _

_ "I see you're awake now."  _

_ "Hey there!" the girl chuckled. _

_ "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." he held out his hand. "Give me your hand." she obliged and grasped his hand, and he pulled her up with a smile. _

“-ther! Mother! Can you hear me?!” the urgency in the familiar voice forced her awake, and she opened her eyes to a masked face staring down at her, holding her in his arms. “Are you alright?”

“...” Robin reached up, touching Marth's face and removed the mask. “Lucina… my daughter…” Lucina let out a sob as she hugged Robin.

“Mother!” Morgan hugged her as he cried, and Robin smiled softly.

“Milord. Princess Lucina and Prince Morgan have returned.”

“Father!” Lucina walked in with a smile, followed by Morgan, Tiki, and another behind them.

“Welcome back you two-” Chrom stopped where he was as the figure lowered their hood, brown eyes shining bright as they met his own. No words were needed as Chrom raced to her, picking her up into his arms as they hugged, tears falling down Chrom’s face.

“I’m back Chrom.” Robin laughed softly.

“Welcome back.” he smiled with a laugh. “It's over now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love lucina and chrobin so much!!!!


	21. "It's not always like this." -Chrom/Robin

(Chrom & Robin)

* * *

“It’s not always like this.”

“Are you sure?” Robin raised a brow at the lively scene playing out before them. The Shepherds were drinking, more so than usual. A sight to behold as she watched Vaike attempt to win against Frederick in an arm wrestle… and fail. “Something tells me otherwise.”

“Well- they normally aren’t so… rambunctious.” he admitted, “I think it has to do with us officially becoming a couple. Though Vaike would use anything as a reason to hold a drinking contest against Sully.”

“I can imagine.” she chuckled. “It’s been half a year since we met.”

“And what a half a year it’s been huh?” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

“Hey lovebirds!” Chrom sighed, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and Robin glared over his shoulder at Vaike, who waved his tankard at them. “Stop making out and get in here so I can whoop your asses in a drinking contest!” 

“So loud,” she muttered, and Chrom chuckled, laying his head on hers. “We’ll never get a moment alone now will we?”

“Well someone has to chaperone us so you don’t seduce me any further.” she snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Did Frederick say that?”

“It was actually a passing comment a noble said when I introduced you at my birthday celebration last week.”

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Robin sighed.

“We’d best join them. I can feel Frederick the Weary’s intense stare piercing my back.” with a kiss to her cheek and a smile Chrom led her back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to finish fire emblem fictober even if it kills me


	22. "I'm with you, you know that." -Eliza/Silas

(Eliza,Silas, & Queen Mikoto)

* * *

Eliza severely wished she could catch a break. The darkness that had overcome her and the army had been unnerving. 

‘What kind of trap is this?’ she fumbled in the dark for her sword. Holding it out in front of herself. “Everyone?” she received no answer. Had the darkness done something to separate her from them? She walked forward, blindly, hoping she would at least bump into someone, or something. After walking for a few moments she saw a blue light further ahead and ran towards it. “What…?” the light was blue energy swirling on the floor, lighting up the area she was in.

“Eliza!”

“Silas?” she turned and was immediately pulled into a hug by the knight.

“I was so worried. I thought-” he pulled away, narrowing his eyes at something behind her. “What is that?” he moved forward, pushing her behind him protectively. The blue energy that had been swirling on the floor began to rise, shaping, forming to become-

“Mother?!”

“It’s wonderful to see you again.” the Queen smiled, her body flickering into a liquid form as she spoke, “I could not be happier.”

“Wait- this is Queen Mikoto?!”

“Eliza…”

“It can’t be!” Eliza clutched Silas’ arm, “I-I saw you die!”

“I’m so happy to see you again.”

“No! I won’t be fooled.” she steeled herself against the onslaught of emotions threatening to spill out of her. “You’re not my mother- just an illusion, another of Anankos’s tricks!”

“Please, Eliza… you have to calm down.” her gentle smile faltered, “I’ve come to help you. You have to trust me. I won't cause you any harm.”

“Stop it!” she dropped her sword, covering her ears as she crouched down, tears in her eyes. “Stop using my mother’s voice!”

“Eliza…”

“You’re not her!” she cried, “You aren't real!" Silas knelt down beside her, taking her in his arms. 

“Silas… was it?” the knight turned to the woman, grabbing his silver blade and pointing it at her. “You raise your sword at me.” it wasn’t a question, an observation, Silas noted. 

“I would raise my sword at anyone who would harm her.” he kept his sword pointed at the woman. While he may not have been there to witness Queen Mikoto’s death, he knew enough from Eliza’s guilt and nightmares that she had died in front of Eliza, protecting her. “Even her mother.” 

“Silas.” Eliza had gotten to her feet, holding the Yato, a hand on his arm, making him lower his sword. She walked up to the queen. “I… I want to be able to believe in people…” Eliza clutched the Yato, shaking, “In _ all _ people but this-...” she pointed her sword at the queen. “I will not believe in a puppet of Anakos!” she raised her sword, ready to slash the puppet, but stopped, hesitating. “...Why? Why didn’t you-?”

“Even if you don’t believe in me… I still believe in you, my daughter. Even as a puppet, my spirit at least remains my own.”

“I-” she lowered her sword. “I believe you.”

“Eliza-”

“I know Silas… but-” she took his hand, “I can trust her. I know I can.” her red eyes stared at him, needing him to believe this. To trust in her.

“If Eliza trusts you, then I do too.” Eliza smiled, turning back to her mother.

“Thank you, Eliza. I'm glad.” Eliza let go of Silas’ hand, approaching the queen slowly. The queen held her arms out and Eliza hugged her.

“I’ve missed you so much…” her embrace was comforting. Eliza had missed her mother's warm embrace, her soft and soothing voice.

“My beloved child…” the queen broke the hug, smiling softly. “Silas.”

“Your Majesty.” Silas bowed deeply. “It is an honor to meet you, despite the circumstances.”

‘Stand straight knight.” he did as told, looking her in the eye as she stared at him intently.

“Thank you for being by my daughter's side.” she smiled. “You both have my blessing.”

“I- Thank you, your Majesty!”

“This isn’t why you're here, are you Mother?” Eliza asked, rejoining Silas' side. 

“My beloved child… I’m here to warn you. There is a maze ahead, filled with dangerous traps.”

“What should we do?”

“Listen closely. The blue doors will be safe. You can avoid the traps by using those doors. Please don't forget. I’m counting on you to defeat Anankos and free me.”

"I'll free you, Mother. I promise."

Her mother smiled softly, “Thank you, Eliza…” and she faded away.

“...What should I do, Silas?”

“I’m with you, you know that,” he whispered, his forehead touching hers as they stared into each other’s eyes. "Whatever you have to do, whatever happens- I'm always with you."

“...Thank you.” she squeezed his hand. “Let’s find the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew when I began writing out this scene I wanted Silas to be in it, I wanted him to be there to help Eliza, and honestly, I hate separating the two when they could be in a scene together and be cute and loving and sad.  
I debated on whether this should be posted to fictober or my fire emblem fates: shorts for a while. but then I remembered the fates shorts are birthright-centered which made me motivated to continue write this instead of just staring at it for hours on end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts will mostly be about my Fates MU Eliza & Silas as a pairing, but will include some of my other fav ships across from Awakening, Fates, and Heroes


End file.
